vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
|-|Beedrill= |-|Mega Beedrill= Summary Beedrill is a Poison/Bug, wasp based Pokemon introduced in the first generation. It is noted to be incredibly territorial and poisonous. It evolves from Weedle into Kakuna at level 7, and then from Kakuna into Beedrill at level 10. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | 8-A | At least 7-B Name: Beedrill Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Poison Bee Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Immune to side effects, Cannot be stopped from running away | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Defense Amplification, Occasionally cures itself of statuses | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Rage Power, Durability Negation to an extent via Endeavor Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Can fight Caterpie) | Large Building level+ (Its AP stagnates until it evolves again) | Likely Multi-City Block level (It is regarded as a threat and is capable of Mega Evolution, but is still an early bug) | At least City level+ (No distinction between it and other Megas) Speed: Transonic | Immobile, with Transonic reactions | At least Transonic via powerscaling (The Pokedex takes note of its high speed) | At least Transonic via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ | Likely Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (At least as durable as Magikarp) | City Block level (The one aspect the cocoon form gets better at) | Likely Multi-City Block level | At least City level+ Stamina: Average | Average | High | High Range: Standard melee range for all forms Standard Equipment: Beedrillite Intelligence: All Pokemon are naturally very capable at battle Weaknesses: Fire, Rock, Flying, and Psychic Moves. Is limited to Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Swarm:' Ups the power of Bug- type moves if its health is low (In this case, it's Twineedle, Pin Missile, Bug Bite, and Fell Stinger) *'Sniper:' If Beedrill lands a critical hit, it does even more damage. *'Adaptability:' Mega Beedrill's ability. Moves that share the same type as Beedrill do double damage. Moves *'Poison Sting:' Beedrill injects the opponent with poison, and has a high chance to poison the opponent. *'String Shot:' Beedrill fires silk from its mouth, sticking to the opponent and slowing them down. *'Bug Bite:' Beedrill bites the opponent, and consumes the item the opponent was holding if it was edible. *'Harden:' Beedrill hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Twineedle:' Beedrill's former signature move, only sharing it with Escavalier. Beedrill jabs the opponent twice with its stinger, and has a chance to poison. *'Fury Attack:' Beedrill uses its spiked forelegs to stab the opponent numerous times. *'Rage:' Beedrill attacks the opponent, and if attacked back, it increases Beedrill's attack. *'Pursuit:' Beedrill attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the opponent attempted to flee. *'Focus Energy:' Beedrill pumps itself up, raising its chance to land a critical hit. *'Venoshock:' Beedrill drenches the opponent with a poisonous liquid, and does double damage if the opponent is poisoned. *'Assurance:' Beedrill attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the target already took damage, direct or otherwise, right before. *'Toxic Spikes:' Beedrill drops a set of spikes that poison the target if stepped on. If two are set on each other, it badly poisons the target if stepped on. *'Pin Missile:' Beedrill fires its stinger many times at the opponent. *'Poison Jab:' Beedrill coats its forelegs in poisonous energy and powerfully jabs the opponent, potentially poisoning them. *'Agility:' Beedrill relaxes itself and makes itself lighter, boosting its speed sharply. *'Endeavor:' Beedrill attacks the opponent, reducing them to the exact same health as Beedrill. This attack ignores durability somewhat. *'Fell Stinger:' Beedrill charges at the opponent stinger first, attempting to deal the final blow. If this move finishes the opponent, then its attack is raised sharply. Key: Weedle | Kakuna | Beedrill | Mega Beedrill Gallery tumblr_nhcjb2DFTK1rq9h94o1_500.gif 051637d3006b2d5527ab328a469e956303501d63_hq.gif tumblr_ol4njwXJUC1vvdpj4o1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Insects Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bugs Category:Races Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mega Pokemon